Se Eles Fossem Nossos
by Mila B
Summary: Fic escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III. Razão Pinhõnica de nº72: Porque, se por algum milagre da natureza eles tivessem filhos, eles seriam lindos!


**Autora: **Schaala

**Título: **_Se Eles Fossem Nossos_

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** slash

**N° de palavras: **876

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **_72. Porque, se por algum milagre da natureza eles tivessem filhos, eles seriam lindos!_

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-x-

Draco chegou do trabalho exausto e caminhou preguiçosamente até o escritório da mansão. Era cedo ainda, e Harry demoraria em torno de meia hora até voltar do trabalho; tempo suficiente para que Draco se estirasse em seu divã favorito e fumasse um de seus charutos cubanos, enquanto degustava o bom e velho uísque. Dois hábitos que Harry não aprovava.

Não que o loiro se importasse com o que Harry tinha a dizer sobre as suas manias; ele apenas... Queria evitar dores de cabeças. Claro.

Draco apreciou o primeiro, e possivelmente o último, charuto da noite, de olhos fechados, soltando a fumaça para então despejar um longo gole da bebida por entre os lábios. Ficou assim, curtindo o silêncio e a solidão, enquanto esperava por Harry.

Mas Harry não chegou ao fim de seu primeiro charuto, como costumava fazer; então Draco acendeu outro, relaxando ainda mais sobre o divã, enquanto se servia de mais um copo de uísque.

No terceiro charuto, Draco já estava inquieto. Já nem sabia por que estava fumando ou bebendo, e a sensação de relaxamento já estava se esvaindo enquanto ele pensava onde raios Harry estaria.

Começou a mastigar a ponta do charuto e a olhar impaciente para a porta do escritório, quando Harry a escancarou, fazendo com que Draco cuspisse o charuto, que voou alguns centímetros até se espatifar no chão.

Harry caminhou decidido até o divã, e Draco pôde jurar que iria receber o pior dos sermões, seguido de uma greve de sexo. Mas Harry pareceu não perceber nada daquilo ao se sentar no divã, quase derrubando Draco no processo, e carinhosamente colocar um álbum preto, com os dizeres "A Família Malfoy Potter", sobre os joelhos.

"Você demorou Harry, eu já estava ficando preocupado." O loiro disse, dando um beijo suave em Harry.

Mas Harry estava mais interessado no álbum do que no beijo, e lançou um olhar cheio de expectativa mal contida de Draco para o álbum, e para Draco novamente. O ex-sonserino bufou, e fez a pergunta que Harry estava esperando.

"O que tem nesse álbum, Harry? Fotos de nós dois em situações comprometedoras?" Perguntou entediado, enquanto pensava no modo mais rápido de arrancar o cinto de Harry.

Harry sorriu, e os olhos verdes brilharam.

"São os nossos filhos!" Ele falou muito animado.

Draco continuou olhando para o moreno, esperando que ele desse uma risada e dissesse que aquilo fora algum tipo de piada mal-elaborada. Demorou alguns segundos até que Draco entendesse que não, aquilo não era uma piada.

"Nós não temos filhos, Harry." Ele falou, pontuando bem as palavras.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"É claro que não temos. Mas eu descobri essa loja, no beco diagonal, e eles fazem essas fotos. Tudo que eles precisam é de uma foto do casal e, tcharãm! Filhos!" Harry falou, quase engolindo as sílabas de tão entusiasmado.

Draco continuou a olhá-lo como se aquilo fosse uma pegadinha; mas Harry não desanimou com a expressão torta do loiro.

"Veja. Essa é Emily." Falou, abrindo o álbum numa página onde uma adorável menina de cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos verdes abanava, enquanto sorria encabulada.

Draco arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu sem permissão.

"Ela não é linda?" Harry babou sobre a foto, e virou a página. "Esse é Aaron, ou Joshua, se você preferir. Eu não consigo decidir."

Um garoto de cabelos desgrenhados, muito parecido com Harry voava em uma vassoura. Draco aproximou o rosto do álbum e o menino deu um looping, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

"Ele adora se exibir." Harry disse em um tom orgulhoso, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Joshua, ou Aaron, olhou para os dois e sorriu enviesado, exatamente como Draco costumava fazer.

"E por fim," Harry virou a página novamente, e dessa vez um bebê loiro, de incríveis olhos azuis, ria de se acabar sem motivo algum, quase caindo para trás enquanto segurava os pés pequeninos. "Ainda não dei um nome a ele. O que você sugere?"

Draco olhou da foto para Harry repetidas vezes.

"Harry, eles não são nossos filhos!" Falou, achando tudo aquilo uma loucura. "Eu não vou dar nome a bebês e crianças falsas!"

O sorriso de Harry murchou, e Draco sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Mas dar um nome a alguém que não existia, e nunca poderia existir, era demais para o seu lado racional.

Draco se aproximou e apoiou o queixo no ombro de Harry, que continuava olhando para a foto com uma expressão cabisbaixa e chateada.

"Harry, eu estou ciente do fato que você quer filhos, e nós podemos adotar se você quiser." Harry soltou um muxoxo, mas a idéia parecia tê-lo interessado. Draco continuou.

"Olha, eu sei que se por algum milagre da natureza nós tivéssemos filhos, eles seriam lindos, ainda mais com os meus cabelos e os meus olhos! Mas nós podemos encontrar alguma criança adorável que não seja nossa, desde que ela seja puro-sangue, é claro." Draco argumentou, depositando um beijo no ombro do moreno.

Harry suspirou, mal percebendo a parte sobre crianças puro-sangue.

"Eu acho que você tem razão." Ronronou, enquanto Draco espalhava mais alguns beijos em seu ombro e pescoço.

"Aquilo é um charuto?" Ele falou de repente, e Draco olhou para o charuto mordido caído no chão, perto dos pés de Harry.

"Então, eu sempre gostei do nome Scorpius."

-x-


End file.
